Situations pertaining to people's lives have inspired a number of humorously intended novelty devices. One such device takes the place of a hypothetical kit which typically includes props, or objects intended to represent symbolically emotions and attitudes. A kit may humorously present objects which may be used in resolution of conflict which invariably arises in human relationships.